The present invention relates to a device for use in not only hanging but transporting an object, such as a work of art, which may be hung by wires, or not, in a manner where no damage is done to the object while hung or while undergoing rigors of transport.
Heretofore various structures have been proposed for hanging an object such as a work of art. However, none to date have been proposed, which can be used to not only hang such work of art, with or without wires, but to also transport the work of art in a manner where it is cushioned within a transportation box against damage imposed by the rigors of transport.
According to the invention there is provided a hanging device comprising a body having a vertical throughbore therein, having a vertical threaded bore extending thereinto from a top surface thereof and having a horizontal threaded throughbore extending horizontally through a bottom area thereof, each threaded throughbore accommodating a threaded end of an arm having an eyehook at another end of the arm, the eyehook engaging a cushion therearound, with the cushion having a throughbore therein, the throughbore extending within the inner margins of the eyehook and adapted to engage a connector therein, and the body further including at least one horizontal throughbore therein for engaging a connector used to engage the device to an item to be hung thereby.